


She will be there

by kaige68



Series: Weekend challenge rewards [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Mental rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye is captured</p>
            </blockquote>





	She will be there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written for [](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymore**](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/) as a [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge reward. The prompt was:  
>  #24 Eragon by Christopher Paolini  
> Last line - _I will come_  
>  (This is not beta read)

_”I will come.”_ She’d said that to him. And he had believed her. He still believed her. Maybe she had only said that to him in his own head, it was possible, he was sure he was hallucinating the winged giraffe in front of him, anything was possible. But he was certain that Widow would be coming for him. Even if it was too late.

He was tied up, tied down. Stripped naked to keep him for getting things from hidden pockets (and face it, there were places he was not going to put exploding arrows). He was drugged, and slow. Too slow. If he got loose, got some clothes, slipped by the guard, and found a weapon, he’d still fall flat on his face just trying to walk.

If she showed up in time, she’d have to carry him out.

And she would do that too. He nodded as if emphasizing his point to the giraffe. She would do whatever it took to get him home, or get his body home. She was that good. That damn good. And, too, she thought she owed him. The truth was fully the other way around, but if Widow said she owed you, you let her have it.

She scared people. She scared a lot of people. With due cause. She scare him, too. But he had more faith than fear, and while Hell may hath no fury, Fury had Widow and that was much more effective.

And he was rambling. Even in his own head. Ram bull ing! Do do do do do! Oh yeah, that was it. She would come for him.


End file.
